Saiyans React
by equach
Summary: Based on ElfCollaborator's Reactverse, we have Super Saiyans and some DBZ characters dragged into this, dealing with fandoms and the like. Team Four Star references, naive Saiyans, insults, OCC, and stupidity! This is one challenge that our heroes will struggle in! Might be only a one shot.


Last time on Dragon Ball Super, Goku and Frieza teamed up against Jiren in the Tournament of Power and were successful in knocking him and themselves out of the ring. Thus, leaving Android #17 the last one standing and winning the tournament. Android #17 then used the Super Dragon Balls to bring back the universes that were wiped out from the tournament. Although that was over, more things happened to our heroes now.

…

If there is one thing scarier than needles, it's Chichi. No new Super Saiyan form can really stop his wife nor save him for what's to come. Today is no exception as our hero Son Goku feels the wraith of his wife.

"Goku! I finally got a job that any ape can do and you better do it!" Chichi screeches.

"But Chichi, I just saved the universe from being wiped from existence," Goku whines, "Can't I just chill for a while?"

"NOO!" Chichi screams.

"Fine, what is it?" Goku sighs.

Chichi hands her husband a laptop with a charger and all, "Your new job is to just use this thing and do whatever your mysterious boss wants you to do. Don't screw this up!"

Chichi storms off with anger as usual as Goku kind of got used to it. The Saiyan warrior is left speechless as he stares at this contraption. The laptop appears to be patterned with the same color as his gi uniform as well as having the simple "Kai" in the middle of it. Goku is impressed with the esthetic of the laptop, but there is one simple problem he has now.

Goku never really had a reason to use a laptop continuously until now. He has seen his son used it when he was in high school and often relies on him how to use it. While he has some vague understanding, Goku better start understanding the internet much more than he is now if he were to do this job successfully.

Goku thought, "Maybe I'll ask Bulma more about this job. She probably knows what's up."

Goku uses instant transmission to teleport himself to Bulma's home for help. Bulma is a tech genius after all and she would gladly help him master this so called "internet".

…

In the Briefs' household, it remains as dysfunctional as always. Vegeta is currently arguing with his wife Bulma about a similar topic that Goku and Chichi had recently discussed. Vegeta as always refuses to get a job as he is more focused on training while Bulma needs him to do something with his life.

"For the last time woman, I am not going to waste my time staring at some contraption!" Vegeta argued.

"Christ Vegeta! You been doing nothing but training and your meals are getting more expensive by the minute!" Bulma barked, "In fact, Goku is probably starting on this job by now since he actually tries to work!"

"You really must be as stupid as he is if you think he even knows how to use a laptop!" Vegeta cursed.

"Don't call me stupid!" Bulma complains.

"Okay, so how about b*tch!" Vegeta ridicules.

"Arrogant Dick!" Bulma insulted.

"Spoiled Sow!" Vegeta added.

"F*ck you!" Bulma curses.

"F*ck you!" Vegeta mimics.

Goku then appears out of nowhere through his instant transmission, "Hey Bulma, can you train me to use the internet?"

Vegeta roared, "The f*ck are you doing here Kakarrot!

"Oh perfect timing, I can just leave you two to get working," Bulma scoffed.

Vegeta swears, "If you think I will be working with this moron, I will…"

Bulma simply went through a door out of the room and locks it. Thus, leaving the two Saiyans alone together. Goku stares at Vegeta as to what is going on only to realize that they are on their own.

This was probably one of the stupidest things that has ever happened to the Prince of Saiyans. For now he just needs to bear with it as all he needs to do is use a laptop. How hard can it be?

"So Vegeta, what do we do with these things?" asked Goku as he turns on the laptop and sees a bunch of icons.

"How the hell should I know?" Vegeta barked, "I don't go online often."

"Maybe we should just use that Goofily Chrom thing?" Goku suggested.

"I like the Mozilla Firefox better," Vegeta scowled.

"Okay best buddy," Goku replied.

Vegeta snarls, "Goddamn it Kakarrot."

…

First things first, they found a note that showed a list of things they need to look at. The first thing for them to do is look up… Dragon Ball Z. Both Goku and Vegeta struggle to type in "Dragon Ball Z" as stated on the note, but spell check did help them out.

"Oh hey! There's me!" Goku exclaimed.

"Why the hell am I in the side while you get to be in the middle as a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta questioned.

Goku shrugs, "I dunno, maybe I'm just stronger."

"F*ck you!" Vegeta curses.

"There're some pictures of you being cool," Goku points out.

Vegeta calms down as he looked at some images of himself, "I guess so."

Vegeta then notices something is off based on what was shown on his laptop, "Wait, this means that our entire lives is just used as entertainment of others."

"Say what now?" asked Goku.

Vegeta signs, "In other words, everything we do now is POINTLESS! We're not real!"

"Yeah we are, I'm standing right here," Goku remarks.

"No! I meant our entire life is basically an anime!" Vegeta explains.

"So like the movie with Mr. Satan?" Goku asked, "I mean I don't watch that much anime, but I did enjoy Toy Story."

Vegeta just gives up, "Goddamn it Kakarrott."

…

Next on the list is shipping!

"Do these idiots realized that I'm already married?" Vegeta ranted.

"They probably don't know us too well," Goku suggested, "I'm married to Chichi. Not to Vegeta or Caulifla or whatever this Saiyan is."

"Well they better not be making stupid assumptions like that! You are the last person that I would marry. I would rather marry your pathetic excuse of a son!" Vegeta hollers.

Goku raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Gohan or Goten?"

Vegeta answers, "Yes."

The two Saiyans pause for a bit until Goku broke the silence by saying, "I still don't get why it's called shipping if there are no boats involved."

…

Lastly, we have the Saiyans react to fan art.

"Whoa! I look super cool here!" Goku exclaims.

"No, I look way cooler right here!" Vegeta brags, "Me in my Super Saiyan Glory!"

"Well there's more of me as a Super Saiyan here," Goku points out as he found something else while doing so, "And there's me as a kid with Bulma!"

"What the f*ck are you doing with my wife Kakarrot?!" Vegeta questioned.

Goku answers, "Well, we first met as kids. Is there a problem?"

"Just stick with your wife and I stick with mine," Vegeta grumbles.

…

Somewhere in the room, cameras are looking at the Saiyans reacting. They are hiding in plain sight, recording everything that have occurred. The two Saiyans were too busy reacting to the internet that they never paid attention to the camera.

"All is going according to plan," grunted a muscular businessman, "I can make a fortune with this premise alone. Thus, I shall call this… **Saiyans React**!"

Who is this man? What purpose does he have seeing the Saiyan warriors reacting to things on the internet? Tune in next time on Saiyan React or probably never.

…

 **Notes: I hope you all enjoy this story. This fanfic is influenced by ElfCollaborator's Reactverse which I question about the next chapter, though I hope his busy life is doing well. Yes, this continuity will have some Dragon Ball Z abridged references, but I will mostly use the main continuity with the abridged stuff as jokes. I do not guarantee more chapter, but if this is liked enough and has more potential ideas, I might write more chapters.**


End file.
